Bits of Chaos and Magic
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: I had quite a few ideas that weren't long enough to develop into full-story fics. This is a compilation of all these short stories in just one place. Each chapter is an individual story unrelated to the other chapters unless I explicitly say so. The first two chapters: "Do it for Him" and "Two Can Keep a Secret (If One of Them is Dead)" are already up!
1. Do it for Him

A/N: Hello, everyone! I noticed that I had quite a few ideas that weren't long enough to develop into full-story fics, so I decided to write "Bits of Chaos and Magic", which is a compilation of all these short stories in just one place. Each chapter is an individual story unrelated to the other chapters unless I explicitly say so. "Do it for Him" is the first chapter, and it's about Anastasia right after Call pulls Constantine's head out of his backpack. I'll keep on adding new chapters as inspiration hits.

The title of the chapter was taken from the song "Do it for him/her" from Steven Universe.

Happy Magisterium Day 2k17!

I also published this on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, not me.

I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos, etc are awesome! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

* * *

 **Bits of Chaos and Magic**

 _by:GakuenAlicefan27_

 **Chapter 1: Do it for Him**

The shrieks echo around the room. People scream, people gasp, people stare, and she feels sick.

 _Get a grip._ She thinks. _Keep up with the façade._

Tears prickle her eyes.

 _This is just an empty shell._ She tells herself. _Your son is not there anymore; he hasn't been there for years. He's alive and well and you have to keep up with this game if you want to be able to help him when he needs you._

Her mind wanders back to the first time she saw him in this new body, at the Rajavi's party. She hadn't expected to find him there; Alex had said he was not coming. But still, there he was: dirty clothes and ruffled hair and worrying more about going after his wolf than about what people would think of him.

He had always had a soft spot for animals.

She had wanted to hug him, then. _It's okay. You're not alone. Mom is here. Mom will protect you. They won't hurt you. They can hurt me but I won't let them hurt you._

He is her child, even though he doesn't remember her.

 _You can hurt me but I won't let you hurt yourself._

He is her child, even though now he's Alastair's too.

Her gaze goes to Alastair. He hasn't recognized her, but she remembers him; sees the traces of the boy he used to be, sees all the ways in which life has changed him.

 _Thank you. Thank you for being his friend. Thank you for being his father. Thank you for not killing him. Thank you for raising him._ _Thank you for loving him._

She focuses on her boy, standing there in the middle of the room, holding his old body's decapitated head for the Assembly to see. He's not calm and collected like he used to be. He's nervous, trying to feign nonchalance. He's scared, he's small, he's just a kid – but his grey eyes are still fierce; they still hold a storm in them.

 _I love you._

Her hands shake. _Your son is strong; always was, always will be._ She takes a deep breath. _You have to be strong too._ _You already failed him once, you can't fail him again._

She sits just a little bit straighter.

 _Never again._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

I always love to discuss anything Magisterium related! You can find me on tumblr as agarotado27dejunho


	2. Two Can Keep a Secret

A/N: Here is the second chapter of "Bits of Chaos and Magic". "Two Can Keep a Secret (If One of Them is Dead)" is an AU in which Declan wasn't at La Rinconada during the Cold Massacre, but went there with Alastair to look for Sarah and Callum. I've had this idea for ages, but only now got down to writing it.

The title of the chapter comes from the song "Secret" by The Pierces, which is amazing.

I also published this on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, not me.

I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos, etc are great! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

* * *

 **Bits of Chaos and Magic**

 _by: GakuenAlicefan27_

 **Chapter 2: Two Can Keep a Secret (If One of Them is Dead)**

"They are all dead." Declan whispered, eyes raking over the bodies scattered around the entrance to the cave.

"We have to find them." Alastair said, voice threatening to break. "They might still be alive."

Declan nodded, not knowing what else to do. He forced himself to focus. "We should split up."

Alastair nodded, then went left; Declan went ahead. He tried to keep his desperation in check, but it grew with every new body he found.

Just as he was starting to hyperventilate, he saw her.

His heart skipped a beat.

Sarah's body was lying on the ground, pale and stiff; eyes open and unfocused.

His sister, dead.

He held back a sob but the tears still came, hot and heavy. He ran to her, kneeling down next to her body and taking her cold hand in his.

"Sarah…" He murmured.

And then, he heard crying.

It was soft, just a low whimpering, coming from right next to Sarah.

Callum.

He all but flung himself at the baby; he was wrapped in a blanket, protected from the cold, and the whimpering stopped as soon as he felt himself being held.

"Alastair!" Declan yelled, as loud as he could manage. "Alastair!"

He held his nephew close to his body to keep him warm. His throat clenched as he rocked the baby back and forth.

"It's okay." He whispered into Call's hair. "It's okay. Your uncle is here, and you daddy is here too. You'll see him soon. You're safe, baby, you're safe."

He took a shuddering breath, looking at his sister's dead body once more. His hand trembled as he reached out, first to caress her hair, and then to close her eyes. He retrieved Semiramis from her grip. "You died holding your weapon," He said, looking at a strangely marked spot on the ice that the dagger had been covering. "Like you hoped you…"

 _KILL THE CHILD_

All the blood rushed from his face. Instinctively, he held Call even tighter.

No.

He read the words over and over again, as if hoping that they were merely a trick of the light.

He looked at the carving on the ice, then at Sarah, and finally at the baby in his arms. Little by little, he started to understand – and the more he understood, the more his horror grew.

Sarah.

Callum.

Constantine.

No.

"Declan?! Declan, where are you?!" Alastair's voice resonated through the walls, coming from a tunnel close by.

Declan startled. He frantically looked at the entrance to the tunnel, hearing Alastair's steps as he got closer and closer.

He looked at the baby he was cradling; his grey eyes were dropping, sleepy and innocent.

He couldn't do it.

He wouldn't.

With a quick movement of his hand, he used water magic to rearrange the frozen particles around the words. In mere seconds, the wall was bare as if nothing had ever been written.

Less than a minute later, Alastair reached them. He despaired over his wife and rejoiced over his son, promising that he would tell him about how brave his mother had been and that he'd raise him to be a great boy and a great mage.

Declan watched without saying a word.

A few hours later, when Master Joseph reached La Rinconada, he found nothing that could hint to the whereabouts of Constantine's soul.

* * *

A/N: That moment when you realize that, if Alastair had erased the KILL THE CHILD, Master Joseph wouldn't have seen it and it would have been a lot harder to look for Constantine...damn it, Alastair.

Thank you for reading!

I always love to discuss anything Magisterium related! You can find me on tumblr as agarotado27dejunho


End file.
